


Коробка с бумажками: драбблы по ГП

by Anaquilibria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Multi, Out of Character, each drabble has its own warnings, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 12,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов по ГП.</p><p>Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. ©</p><p>Каждая глава — отдельный драббл с отдельной шапкой, предупреждениями etc. (впрочем, названия есть не у всех).<br/>За драббл я считаю фик размером до тысячи слов включительно.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "О нём напишут книги"; G; джен; ДжКР и др.; 370 слов

**Название:** О нём напишут книги  
 **Автор:** Anaquilibria  
 **Бета:** sige_vic  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джоан Роулинг и др.  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанр:** RPF, AU  
 **Размер:** 370 слов  
 **Краткое содержание:** «О нём напишут книги, каждый ребёнок в мире будет знать его имя!» (Дж.К.Роулинг «Гарри Поттер и философский камень»)  
 **Предупреждения:** AU, OOC  
 **От автора:** часть серии «Напротив неё сидел худенький мальчик в очках». Довольно свободное исполнение заявки с Инсайда: «Хотелось бы фик по самой Роулинг, о том, как она решила написать сагу о ГП. Ну вот есть, например, такой фик „Подлинная история Гарри Поттера, не рассказанная им самим“, где Джо встретилась с мальчиком из интерната, считавшим себя Гарри Поттером; или где-то в интервью я читала, что идея книги пришла, когда Роулинг просто ехала в поезде и в окно увидела худого мальчика в больших очках. Хотелось бы прочитать вашу версию».  
Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды фандома Роулинг.

**Конец 1998 г.**

Напротив неё сидел худенький мальчик в очках. Джо пригляделась к знакомой обложке книги в его руках — так и есть, "Гарри Поттер и философский камень", — и улыбнулась: теперь, спустя около полутора лет после выхода её книги, ей редко удавалось посидеть в любимом кафе так же спокойно, как сейчас. Вечер, почти безлюдный зал, вкусный кофе и этот забавный мальчик, читающий через пару столиков от неё.

Мальчик поднялся, приглаживая лохматую чёрную шевелюру, и Джо заметила, что он — лет восемнадцати, должно быть, — выглядит намного старше и грустнее, чем ей показалось сначала. Таким мог бы стать её Гарри после всего, что она придумала.

Проходя мимо неё, мальчик внезапно улыбнулся так, как улыбаются старым знакомым:

— Знаете, это отличная работа.

Джо подумала, что это был очень странный фанат.

***

**1996 г.**

Джо встряхнула головой. Кажется, последние полчаса редакторской речи она пропустила мимо ушей, несмотря на то что старалась внимательно слушать.

— Подводя итог: мы согласны издать вашу рукопись. — Мистер Каннингем, редактор «Блумсбери», изобразил улыбку. Было заметно, что он не привык этого делать: улыбка больше напоминала оскал.

— Однако, — продолжил он, — вряд ли ваша книга будет прибыльной. Рекомендую найти хорошую работу. Или писать детективы. — На его лице ясно отразилось, что он думает о детективах, детских писательницах и Джо в частности.

Спустя пару минут они, подписав договор, попрощались.

***

— Всё прошло, как и было запланировано. Я полностью заменил ей воспоминания о её предполагаемой книге.

— Прекрасно. — Величественный старик за столом директора издательства кивнул. — И раз уж тебе так удалась роль редактора, может, напишешь эту книгу за мадам Роулинг?

— Я. Про Поттера. — Назвавшийся мистером Каннингемом скрестил руки на груди.

— Ты. Про Гарри. — Глаза старика смеялись. — Должны же у них быть хорошие книги.

«Мистер Каннингем», похоже, понимал, что спор обречён на провал.

— Только не говорите Поттеру.

— Хорошо. Но, возможно, когда-нибудь он всё же прочитает эту книгу. Или даже захочет увидеть её автора. — Собеседник молчал, и старик сменил тему: — Мне кажется, волшебник Гарри всё-таки лучше, — он заглянул в рукопись, — вампира Эдварда.

— Вампир Эдвард? Неудивительно, что ей отказали двенадцать издательств.

— Что ж, в конечном итоге это нам только на руку. Пора возвращаться. Следующий год будет тяжёлым.

«Мистер Каннингем» повернулся и вышел.

Оставшись в одиночестве, старик проговорил в пустоту:

— Ты была права, Минерва. О нём действительно напишут книги.

Через десять минут кабинет директора «Блумсбери» был пуст.


	2. G; джен; ГП, СС; 158 слов

**Автор:** Anaquilibria  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гарри Поттер, Северус Снейп  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанр:** общий  
 **Размер:** 158 слов  
 **Краткое содержание:** По заявке Tareny: "СС|ГП, джен. Сказка на ночь".  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC, AU с момента смерти Гарри в Запретном лесу.  
 **От автора:** Написано на первый тур феста однострочников "Мартовские котики" в соо "Время снарри".

На Кингс-Кросс темнеет резко и почти без перехода. Гарри вздрагивает:

— Эй, а фонари тут есть?

Фонари немедленно вспыхивают зелёным, один из них — за их скамейкой, прямо над головой Снейпа, и выглядит это жутковато.

— Что за мерзкий цвет вы выбрали, Поттер, — вздыхает Снейп.

— Они сами! — вскидывается Гарри.

Снейпу, впрочем, безразлично: он снова отворачивается, уставившись на пустые пути. Это их общее развлечение уже час, или два, или намного больше — неизвестно. Гарри кажется, что скоро они оба запомнят каждую трещину, каждую выбоинку в кирпиче.

Скука смертная.

Когда Снейп думает, что Гарри не смотрит, он трогает шею, не касаясь бурого пятна. Гарри тоже интересно, остался ли под курткой след от Авады.

Туман рассеивается, и вдалеке проглядывает золотистый свет. Гарри очень хочется заглушить нарастающий гул поезда.

— Расскажите мне что-нибудь, — неожиданно говорит он.

Снейп смотрит на него с видом "да вы спятили, Поттер":

— Сказку на ночь?

Недостаточно ехидно, думает Гарри.

— Почему бы и нет. Только в поезд сядем.

Напротив них открываются двери пустого вагона.


	3. G; джен; ГП, СС; 200 слов

**Автор:** Anaquilibria  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гарри Поттер, Северус Снейп  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанр:** якобы дарк, недохоррор и вообще страшилка  
 **Размер:** 200 слов  
 **Краткое содержание:** По заявке kasmunaut: "ГП/СС, слэш, преслэш, джен, полночь в Запретном лесу".  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC, постхог, Снейп мёртв, возможная смерть персонажа.  
 **От автора:** Написано на второй тур феста однострочников "Мартовские котики" в соо "Время снарри".

Гарри водит пальцем по трещине на камне. Камень гладкий и холодит ладонь.

Наверное, он сработал только один раз, когда действительно было нужно, тоскливо думает Гарри. Но сейчас ночь тридцать первого, и хоть что-то просто обязано случиться.

Самое обидное — он даже не знает, кого хочет увидеть. Кажется, вращая камень, он думал о всех понемногу: о маме с папой, о Сириусе, о Ремусе и Тонкс, а под конец и о Снейпе.

***

Он идёт, с недоверием глядя под ноги. Раз-два, раз-два, одна движется, другая. На ботинки налипли листья.

Там, впереди, тепло, и нужно туда.

Вокруг шеи обмоталась какая-то ткань, волочится сзади. Цепляется за сучки и корни. Он рвёт её, отбрасывая назад, и идти сразу легче. Теперь ветки задевают мокрое на шее — неприятно.

Рядом с теплом сидит тот, кто встретит его. Уйти всё равно не успеет.

***

Гарри опирается спиной на шершавый ствол и прикрывает глаза — выпитый огневиски даёт о себе знать.

"Гарри, — говорит призрачная мама, — глупыш, наступает Самайн. Кто же встречает его в лесу? Гарри, иди домой. Пожалуйста, Гарри, уходи".

Она пытается взять его за руку и поднять. Он смотрит на неё сквозь сон, улыбаясь.

В свете луны приближается тень. Гарри поднимается и снова роняет камень, и мама снова исчезает.

Он шагает вперёд. Встречать.


	4. G; джен, возможный преслэш; ГП, СС; 200 слов

**Автор:** Anaquilibria  
 **Категория:** джен, возможен преслэш  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гарри Поттер, Северус Снейп  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанр:** общий  
 **Размер:** 200 слов  
 **Краткое содержание:** По заявке ole_elo: "СС/ГП или ГП/СС, слэш. Снейп тайно рисует портреты Поттера, а тот их случайно обнаруживает".  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC, AU  
 **От автора:** Написано на второй тур феста однострочников "Мартовские котики" в соо "Время снарри".

— Профессор, — тихо говорит Гарри, — что это?

Он переступает через груду бумаги на полу и оглядывается. Комната похожа на директорский кабинет, обжитый безумным художником: все стены заняты портретами в тяжёлых рамах, единственный стол завален мусором, в углу — сложенный мольберт.

Гарри смотрит на портреты и на каждом встречает свой взгляд: десятки замерших Гарри смотрят в ответ.

В полной тишине Гарри поднимает с пола один из листов.

Это оказывается карандашный набросок. Едва очерченные руки и ноги, небрежно заштрихованные волосы и живые, идеально прорисованные яркие глаза.

На какой-то момент Гарри кажется, что он снова влез в думосбор Снейпа, даже не поняв этого.

Снейп стоит, скучающе прислоняясь к стене возле двери.

— Если бы вы действительно... погибли, мистер Поттер, то, возможно, смогли бы ожить на каком-то из этих портретов, — спокойно поясняет он.

— Эм, спасибо, — Гарри запинается, думая, что вообще сказать. — А... вы?

Снейп отходит в сторону, и за ним оказывается ещё один портрет. На этот раз там сам Снейп, и он смотрит прямо в глаза Гарри. Просто краска, уговаривает Гарри сам себя — но всё равно отступает, будто сходя с линии огня, и сразу понимает, что портрет глядит вовсе не на него.

Он оборачивается.

Нарисованные Гарри и Снейп смотрят прямо друг на друга, зелёные глаза в чёрные.


	5. G; джен, возможный преслэш; ГП, СС; 273 слова

**Автор:** Anaquilibria  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гарри Поттер, Северус Снейп  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанр:** общий  
 **Размер:** 273 слова  
 **Краткое содержание:** По заявке "ГП/СС, слэш. Пока смерть не разлучит нас".  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC, AU  
 **От автора:** Написано на второй тур феста однострочников "Мартовские котики" в соо "Время снарри".

Гарри снова снится этот сон.

Он выходит из палаты Снейпа и через пару шагов натыкается на сгорбленную старушку. Она идёт с трудом, и края её грязно-серой мантии подметают пол, но каждый раз Гарри ловит её взгляд, внимательный и цепкий, и каждый раз отшатывается.

— От Снейпа идёшь, мальчик? — равнодушно спрашивает старушка, проходя мимо. — Я вот тоже решила навестить.

Гарри смотрит на волшебную палочку у неё на поясе: тонкая, серебристая, с загнутым концом, как серп или коса.

Пора.

Бузинная палочка — в этих снах она всегда с ним — выскальзывает в ладонь и целится в спину старушки.

— Обливиэйт, — шепчет Гарри.

Старушка вздрагивает и оборачивается, и на долю секунды Гарри кажется, что та сейчас рассмеётся, но её взгляд теряет чёткость, и она недоумённо моргает.

— Прости, — растерянно говорит она, цепляясь за рукав мантии Гарри. — Мальчик, ты не знаешь, к кому я?

Гарри молча качает головой, высвобождая руку, и уходит. Старушка семенит за ним до выхода из Мунго и остаётся там, возле окошка привет-ведьмы.

Каждый раз Гарри знает, что так нужно — это, впрочем, не отменяет того, что каждый раз в глубине души ему гадко и стыдно. Он мысленно извиняется перед старушкой. Не то чтобы это помогало.

Здесь он просыпается.

Днём ему приходит сова от Сметвика, сообщающая, что у Снейпа ночью снова был криз, который он успешно преодолел, но в себя так и не пришёл: до сих пор неясно, как именно на него влияет яд Нагини.

Неприятный осадок ото сна рассеивается, и Гарри улыбается. Ему кажется, что Снейп обязательно очнётся.

Если бы Гарри сейчас оказался в Мунго, то у входа столкнулся бы с улыбающейся старушкой.

Она рассеянно гладит изогнутую серебристую палочку. В конце концов, ей ничего не стоит подождать ещё немного.


	6. "Кораблик"; G; джен; ДжУ, ОМП; 829 слов

**Название:** Кораблик  
**Автор:** Anaquilibria  
**Беты:** GredAndForge, Once was a boy named Harry  
**Категория:** джен  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джордж Уизли, ОМП  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Жанр:** общий  
**Размер:** 829 слов  
**Краткое содержание:** Фред и Джордж отправляются в путешествие по реке.  
**Предупреждения:** постканон (возможно, кроме эпилога), AU, OOC  
**От автора:** Написано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды Уизли.  
Спасибо Vianne за [перевод](http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=22801) этого фика на польский.

Сквозь хлопок аппарации слышен треск ломающихся веток.

Джордж приглушённо чертыхается: столько раз аппарировать сюда и всё равно иногда промахиваться — это надо уметь. Впрочем, ещё повезло: мог приземлиться и прямо в реку, сидел бы сейчас в иле. Он представляет эту картину и фыркает.

Он высовывает голову из-за куста, в котором чуть было не оказался, и внимательно оглядывает берег.

Вроде никого.

Вытряхивая из волос листья, Джордж спускается к реке.

Честно говоря, он уже не помнит, когда и почему ему первый раз пришла в голову эта идея. Кажется, ещё в детстве он слышал про реку рядом с Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул — тогда, помнится, они с Фредом хотели сделать там сверхсекретный экспериментаторский центр или что-то вроде того. Центр-то построить было легко (по крайней мере, в семь лет они были уверены в этом), а вот удрать от мамы так далеко — куда сложнее, и в конце концов они забросили эту идею.

Теперь Джордж иногда приходит сюда.

Он плюхается на траву у самой кромки воды и разглядывает медленно плывущие пятна ряски. Там, где их нет, вода прозрачна настолько, что можно разглядеть каждый камушек на дне. Джордж опускает руку в воду и загребает пальцами ил; солнечные блики накрывают его запястье, делая видным почти заживший шрам от какого-то заклинания.

Джордж вынимает руку, вытирает её о штаны и роется в кармане, доставая кусок пергамента и маггловский карандаш.

Это уже почти традиция или, наверное, даже больше — ритуал, хоть и почти без магии. Джордж не знает, работает ли он, но очень хочет верить. В конце концов, магия бывает разная.

Джордж стучит по пергаменту палочкой, зачаровывая его от воды, и начинает складывать: пополам, загнуть уголки, теперь отвернуть края... Наконец кораблик готов. Осталось то, ради чего он их и делает.

Он примеривается карандашом к парусам кораблика и рисует. Художник из него так себе — наверное, если бы в Хогвартсе преподавали рисование, он едва заслужил бы «Слабо» — но это неважно. Важно, что на палубе кораблика теперь стоят и машут руками два ярко-оранжевых человечка. Джордж подписывает их: «Фред» и «Джордж», — а стрелки не ставит. Чтобы их всё ещё можно было перепутать.

Кораблик опускается в реку; ещё чуть-чуть — и он вырвется из ладони Джорджа, отправляясь, несомненно, в приключение. Джордж разжимает пальцы и смотрит, как кораблик медленно плывёт, не встречая препятствий на пути, как машут с палубы рыжие человечки и как они скрываются за изгибом реки.

Вряд ли они уплывают далеко, думает Джордж. Скорей всего, где-то дальше по течению опущенные в воду корни очередного дерева облеплены его корабликами, но если не проверять, то всегда можно думать, что какой-нибудь из корабликов выплывет в море. Тогда они с Фредом будут мирными морскими пиратами, как хотелось с десяток лет назад.

Может, так и будет.

Джордж поднимается, на всякий случай оглядывается вокруг и аппарирует.

***

Рик смотрит на воду сквозь свисающие до земли ветви уже, наверное, час, или два, или больше — всё равно неважно. Здесь, под деревом, темно, тепло и никого нет.

Он выглядывает наружу и напряжённо смотрит на изгиб реки. Наверное, зря: может, сегодня ничего и не будет. Но подождать-то можно. В любом случае, ещё пять минут не повредят, решает он.

Медленно, будто неуверенно, из-за поворота появляется бумажный кораблик.

Есть!

Рик торопливо отдёргивает ветки и, спотыкаясь, добирается до воды.

— Пооссссторожней! — возмущённо шипит какая-то мелкая змея, но он не обращает внимания, сжимая в руке сухой, как ни странно, кораблик.

Он уже знает, что там. Впрочем, это не мешает ему снова и снова разглядывать двух рыжих человечков — Фреда и Джорджа.

Насмотревшись, Рик прячет кораблик во внутренний карман куртки, гладя странную, но приятную на ощупь бумагу. Скоро собранные кораблики перестанут помещаться, и придётся их куда-нибудь прятать.

Пора возвращаться обратно. Идти порядком; Рик тоскливо думает, что не успеет к ужину, и тогда миссис Хэнглтон будет ругаться, но он снова гладит кораблик, и это становится неважным.

Миссис Хэнглтон предсказуемо кричит.

— Явился! Чёрт возьми, да сколько можно, Фредерик! Ты хоть понимаешь, как нам всем влетит, если ты пропадёшь? Я собиралась вызывать полицию!

Рик вскидывает голову и смотрит на неё, стараясь унять дрожащую губу. Лицо миссис Хэнглтон покраснело, и на секунду мелькает мысль, что было бы действительно здорово, если бы её волосы загорелись. Тогда бы они были как раз под цвет лица — и такие же рыжие, как у Рика. А что, интересное развлечение, думает он.

Но в кармане куртки лежит его подарок, взаправдашний подарок от Джорджа. И, наверное, это значит, что у него есть друг, даже если они незнакомы.

И он слушает миссис Хэнглтон, пока та не выдыхается. За её спиной Деннис и Эми корчат ему рожи.

— Ладно, — устало говорит та, — твоя порция с ужина на плите, иди спроси у Мэри.

Двумя днями позже Рик снова сбегает к реке. У него есть очень важная идея, и он надеется, что всё получится.

В конце концов, должно же иногда случаться волшебство.

***

В очередной раз выпутываясь из куста, Джордж замечает под ним что-то странное.

Пригибаясь и стараясь не скользить на мокрой земле, Джордж подлезает под куст. Там, где корни колышутся в воде, лежит знакомый желтоватый кораблик.

Джордж непонимающе освобождает его из корней и подносит к глазам. Над растрёпанными рыжими головами — карандашная надпись: «Спасибо. Фред». С пальцев капает вода.

Он сжимает в руке кораблик и улыбается.


	7. G; слэш; ГП/СС; 150 слов

**Автор:** Anaquilibria  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гарри Поттер/Северус Снейп  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанр:** общий  
 **Размер:** 150 слов  
 **Краткое содержание:** По заявке "Гарри Поттер/Северус Снейп. Гарри не любит ромашковый чай, но пьёт, потому что Снейп заварил, AU".  
 **Предупреждения:** AU, OOC.  
 **От автора:** Написано на Круг Погибших Героев на дайри-однострочниках.

Чай в чашке переливается золотистыми бликами. Шутки ради Гарри слегка раскачивает чашку, наблюдая, как искажается его отражение, снова и снова.

— Хуже первокурсника, — недовольно фыркает Снейп. — Пей уже, Поттер, и идём спать.

Каждый вечер Снейп заваривает для Гарри ромашковый чай, и каждый вечер Гарри собирается сказать, что больше любит чёрный. Ромашковым его пичкала тётя Петунья за компанию с посаженным на диету Дадли, и с тех пор Гарри терпеть не может этот чай, но у Снейпа он совсем другой.

Гарри медленно дышит паром. Пахнет патокой, деревом и немного цветами — так пахнет настоящий ромашковый чай. Ничего общего с прозрачной жижей тёти Петуньи. Возможно, немного магии? Северус может.

Он чувствует взгляд Северуса и отпивает из кружки. Действительно, пора бы уже спать — непонятно, то ли предвкушение, то ли очень горячий чай согревают его изнутри.

Северус расслабленно откидывается на спинку стула, перестав сверлить Гарри взглядом. Гарри смотрит на него сквозь пар, идущий от кружки, и улыбается.


	8. G; джен; СС, ЛВ; 160 слов

**Автор:** Anaquilibria  
**Категория:** джен  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Северус Снейп, Волдеморт  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Жанр:** humour  
**Размер:** 160 слов  
**Краткое содержание:** По заявке newnewmarauders: "Волдеморт|Северус Снейп "Северус, что за херня?" А-".  
**Предупреждения:** AU, OOC.  
**От автора:** Написано на Круг Погибших Героев на дайри-однострочниках.

— Северус, ч-ш-што за херня? — процедило существо.

Снейп на всякий случай отошёл подальше от стула, под которым оно лежало:

— Полагаю, что-то вроде загробного мира.

— Бред, — нервно дёрнулись остатки Волдеморта, как их про себя называл Снейп. — Не с-с-стой столбом, помоги мне поднятьс-с-ся.

Сней представил, как касается ободранной кожи, и едва сдержал тошноту. Где уже этот чёртов поезд, ладья, да что угодно, лишь бы уехать.

— Мой Лорд! — взметнулся под купол вокзала истеричный вопль.

— А, Белла, — прошипело существо, кое-как разворачиваясь к склонившейся над ним Беллатрикс. — Подними меня.

— С тобой потом разберусь, предатель, — бросила Белла Снейпу, тут же переходя на восхищённое придыхание: — Мой Лорд, какая честь... Я выращу вас здесь как собственного сына!

Остатки Волдеморта попытались выкрутиться, явно догадавшись, что ничего хорошего не будет, но Белла со счастливым оскалом на лице вцепилась в них, заворачивая в грязную юбку.

— Северус! — взвыл Волдеморт.

— Извините, мой Лорд, — привычно откликнулся Снейп, отступая в вагон поезда. — Вряд ли я заменю вам отца.

Двери захлопнулись. По лицу Снейпа расплылась довольная улыбка.


	9. G; джен, гет; ДУ, СС; 197 слов

**Автор:** Anaquilibria  
 **Категория:** джен, гет  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джинни Уизли, Северус Снейп  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанр:** общий, romance  
 **Размер:** 197 слов  
 **Краткое содержание:** По моей же заявке "Северус Снейп/Джинни Уизли. "Всё оставляет след", AU".  
 **Предупреждения:** AU, OOC.  
 **От автора:** Написано на Круг Погибших Героев на дайри-однострочниках.

Джинни везде видит их — отметины, оставленные смертью, и войной, и разрушением, и Волдемортом. Видит тонкую ниточку шрама на лбу Гарри, отводит глаза от лица Джорджа, возвращается помогать в полуразрушенный Хогвартс. Однажды она отправляется развеяться в Хогсмид, но каждое лицо там само по себе — отметина, как будто все они ежесекундно ждут появления в небе Чёрной Метки.

Джинни пытается рассказать об этом Гарри, и он понимает её с полуслова, но не может помочь:

— Я не знаю, Джин. Может, это пройдёт со временем.

В следующий свой визит в Хогвартс Джинни решительно проходит мимо горгульи — теперь она стоит просто для украшения, не реагируя на пароли. Она надеется, что хотя бы портрету Дамблдора есть что сказать.

Дамблдор внимательно слушает её.

— Думаю, не стоит смотреть на вещи так однобоко. Следы стираются, перекрываются, — только малая часть из них долговечна, знаете ли.

Джинни тихо, но сильно злится:

— А нельзя без загадок, директор? Я как-то не настроена их разгадывать. Простите.

— Директор Дамблдор хочет сказать, мисс Уизли, — Снейп устало-презрительно прислоняется к своей раме, — что любовь тоже оставляет след, и кому, как не Поттеру, это должно быть известно.

Джинни благодарно касается края нарисованной мантии.

— Спасибо.

Возвращаясь домой, она замечает чешуйки краски на пальцах и улыбается.

Любовь оставляет след.


	10. G; джен; ГП, ДжП-мл., АСП; 106 слов

**Автор:** Anaquilibria  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гарри Поттер, Джеймс Поттер-мл., Альбус Северус Поттер  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанр:** общий  
 **Размер:** 106 слов  
 **Краткое содержание:** По заявке N.Lupin: "Гарри Поттер|Джеймс Сириус Поттер|Альбус Северус Поттер. Посиделки у костра с палаткой. «Пап, ты знаешь страшные истории?» Н!"  
 **Предупреждения:** AU, OOC, грустная ирония вместо юмора и такая же грустная двусмысленная шуточка вместо концовки.  
 **От автора:** Написано на Круг Летних Отпусков на дайри-однострочниках.

— Пап, ты знаешь страшные истории? — Лицо Ала в ночной темноте подсвечивается снизу пламенем костра, и он корчит рожу.

Джеймс, прыснув, добавляет зловещим шёпотом:

— Только по-настоящему! Про чудовищ!

Гарри думает, знает ли он страшные истории.

Самая старая — про зелёную вспышку и женский крик.

Или про рыжую девочку на грязном каменном полу — странно подвёрнутая рука и закрытые глаза.

Или про арку, из-за которой слышится разноголосый шёпот, и рваная ткань колышется на несуществующем ветру.

Или про мальчика, в глазах которого папа замечает красноватый блеск и понимает, что показалось, только через пару невыносимо страшных секунд.

Или...

Горло сдавливает. Гарри встряхивает головой и улыбается:

— Знаю. Хотите, расскажу про Жуткую Чёрную Руку?


	11. PG; джен; ГМ, ФУ; 165 слов

**Автор:** Anaquilibria  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Грэхэм Монтегю, Фред Уизли  
 **Рейтинг:** PG за обзывайку  
 **Жанр:** общий  
 **Размер:** 165 слов  
 **Краткое содержание:** По заявке Weightlessness of silence: "Грэхэм Монтегю/Фред Уизли. Фред - геймер и его персонаж погибает в онлайн-игре. (POV Монтегю) H! Немагическое AU".  
 **Предупреждения:** Немагическое AU, OOC, сомнительный юмор; слэша, увы, не вышло.  
 **От автора:** Написано на Круг Погибших Героев на дайри-однострочниках.

Казалось, весь Хогвартс обрушивался ему на голову.

Грэхэм нёсся по коридорам, отталкиваясь от стен — к счастью, думать о том, что стены разваливаются прямо под ногами, было некогда. Над головой промелькнул зелёный луч. Грэхэм пригнулся и перекатился, попутно заметив Круцио, летящее в группку школьников. "Гриффиндорцы. Плевать", — успел решить он, прежде чем раздался оглушительный взрыв и очередной кусок стены мазнул его по плечу.

А потом плечо и шея вспыхнули.

Грэхэм поскользнулся и упал, отстранённо чувствуя, как теплеет и намокает ворот мантии. Звуки битвы всё глохли, пока не замолкли совсем, и в полной тишине он увидел, как проступает на потолке лицо Бога.

Бог растерянно смотрел прямо на Грэхэма, сдувал рыжие пряди с потного лба и сжимал в руках странную чёрную штуку с какими-то рукоятками. Он казался намного реальней всего остального Хогвартса.

"Интересно, он старался меня спасти? Облажался, похоже. Чтоб ты сам так повалялся под обломками", — зло подумал Грэхэм и кое-как прохрипел:

— Грёбаный лузер.

Веснушчатое лицо Бога шокированно вытянулось, и на Грэхэма накатило чувство редкого удовлетворения.

Дальше была темнота.


	12. G; джен; СС, ММ; 198 слов

**Автор:** Anaquilibria  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Северус Снейп, Минерва МакГонагалл  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанр:** общий  
 **Размер:** 198 слов  
 **Краткое содержание:** По заявке Mrs N: "Северус Снейп|(/)Минерва МакГонагалл. «Отпуск в Хогвартсе?»"  
 **Предупреждения:** AU "уйму лет спустя", OOC.  
 **От автора:** Написано на Круг Летних Отпусков на дайри-однострочниках.

Век магических портретов долог.

Это значит, что даже после смерти можно успеть очень многое. А когда всё успеется, отдыхать.

Минерва любит смотреть, как зацветает мох там, где раньше была дверь директорского кабинета. Крохотные белые цветы похожи на звёзды — у Альбуса была шляпа с такими — как же давно это было.

Когда последние ученики покидали Хогвартс, портреты отказались отправиться с ними.

Она выходит за раму, если хочет убедиться, что её воспоминания — не выдумка.

"Альбус, ты помнишь?.. Дайлис?.. Финеас?.."

Иногда она идёт к Северусу — его портрет лежит у стены и смотрит в небо. Северус называет это "сменить точку зрения".

Наступает лето.

— Снова отпуск в Хогвартсе? — кривится Северус.

Этот вопрос — уже своеобразный ритуал.

— Солнце, ветер, приятная компания, что ещё нужно, Северус? — мирно отзывается Альбус.

Перед Северусом и Минервой расстилается чистое небо, и оно — лучшее волшебство на свете, лучше, чем магия портретов. Северус салютует Минерве бокалом, и её не расстраивает даже всегда одинаковый вкус масляной краски.

Сквозь провалы в стенах заглядывает солнце, играет пылинками, как драгоценными камнями — всех факультетских цветов одновременно, одного большого общего факультета — и в следующем году вырастет ещё больше мха.

Временами Минерва хочет, чтобы с её портретом что-нибудь случилось.

Впрочем, можно просто жить сегодняшним днём — ещё много, много дней подряд.


	13. G; гет; РЛ/НТ; 200 слов

**Автор:** Anaquilibria  
 **Категория:** гет  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Ремус Люпин/Нимфадора Тонкс  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанр:** романс, флафф  
 **Размер:** 200 слов  
 **Краткое содержание:** По мотивам заявки nenorma: "Ремус Люпин/Нимфадора Тонкс. "Весна и осень не должны быть вместе". Завоёвывать Люпина очаровательной неуклюжей заботой, побеждать его комплексы и сомнения. Осенняя пора, потому укутывать в забытый оборотнем шарф, отпаивать и обливать горячим чаем и молоком с мёдом, кормить яблочным пирогом и проч. Болезненная нежность Люпина, которую он старается скрывать, но скрыть не может. Преданная любящая Тонкс".  
 **Предупреждения:** AU, OOC, перебор флаффа.  
 **От автора:** Написано на Круг Осеннего Листопада на дайри-однострочниках.

Рем болеет.

Тонкс закутывает его в одеяла и меняет их, когда тонкая ткань пододеяльника промокает от пота.

До полнолуния — неделя, зелья не действуют на расшатанный организм, и Тонкс умудряется дважды обжечь руки, когда наливает очередную чашку горячего молока.

— Волки любят молоко, — хрипло шутит Рем, сдувая пенки к другому краю кружки, и его болезненный румянец расползается ещё шире, когда он замечает, с каким умилением смотрит Тонкс.

Ночью Тонкс, наплевав на то, что может заболеть сама, пристраивается на краю кровати. Рем оборачивается, его глаза чуть блестят жёлтым в темноте, взгляд расфокусирован — вряд ли Рем понимает, где он, думает Тонкс.

— Чувствуешь, как пахнет осень? — он вдруг взмахивает краем одеяла, и кровать накрывает пахнущая потом и чем-то болезненно-звериным волна.

Тонкс успокаивающе гладит его по голове, прижимаясь ближе, прячась на его взмокшей груди от ночного света. Она чувствует на спине растопыренные пальцы Рема, беспорядочно елозящие, как будто пытающиеся охватить всю её. Она поднимает взгляд на него — его лицо кривится, как будто ему больно и хорошо одновременно.

— Весна, — шепчет он, — весна моя, живая, зачем ты здесь?

— Спи уже, осень, — тихо фыркает Тонкс, вплетает пальцы в его волосы, случайно попадает в ухо, и Рем, смешно мотнув головой, фыркает в ответ.

Утром он впервые не сбегает из постели.


	14. G; околофем; ЛЛ|ДУ; 168 слов

**Автор:** Anaquilibria  
 **Категория:** околофем  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Луна Лавгуд|Джинни Уизли  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанр:** романс, драма  
 **Размер:** 168 слов  
 **Краткое содержание:** По заявке Hermion: "Джинни Уизли/Луна Лавгуд, собирать осенние листья в запретном лесу".  
 **Предупреждения:** AU, OOC, всеумерли.  
 **От автора:** Написано на Круг Осеннего Листопада на дайри-однострочниках.

— Смотри, — говорит Луна, — твои волосы снова рыжие.

Джинни представляет, как это выглядит со стороны: распущенные белые волосы, которых почти не видно за вплетёнными в них жёлтыми, красными и оранжевыми листьями.

Луна обходит её, и Джинни видит в её руках венок из листьев: острые кончики поднимаются выше и выше, это уже почти корона — и сухие черешки слегка царапают лоб, когда Луна поправляет венок на её голове.

Листья падают вокруг них, как из огромных песочных часов. Три, два, один. Ещё один.

И последний.

Руки Луны холодные и прозрачные, как вода.

— Ну что, пойдём, — просто говорит она.

Джинни выпрямляется и идёт за ней вглубь Запретного леса. Привычно болят суставы, и трость скользит по опавшим листьям, но собранная Луной корона на голове делает Джинни по меньшей мере королевой Джиневрой, и она идёт, благо осталось недолго.

Когда Луна бережно целует её веки, Джинни понимает, что ждала этого все сто девятнадцать лет.

Ей кажется, что над ней смыкается прохладная мёртвая вода — и она уже не чувствует, как, выскальзывая из руки, падает рядом ненужный Воскрешающий Камень.


	15. G; слэш; СС/ГП; 180 слов

**Автор:** Anaquilibria  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Северус Снейп/Гарри Поттер  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанр:** омгтехдрама, ангст  
 **Размер:** 180 слов  
 **Краткое содержание:** По заявке: "Северус Снейп/Гарри Поттер. Спустя много много лет счастливой совместной жизни — один из них хоронит другого. Стоять на коленях у гроба, закапываться в грязную жёлтую листву".  
 **Предупреждения:** AU, OOC, пафос, аднаногая сабачька и вообще ужоснафиг.  
 **От автора:** Написано на Круг Осеннего Листопада на дайри-однострочниках.

Человека, который лежит в гробу, Гарри не знает.

Он пытается найти в черепе, обтянутом жёлтой кожей, хоть какое-то сходство с Северусом и не может. Возможно, Гарри бы узнал его взгляд — но глаза, разумеется, закрыты. Впрочем, думает он, так даже лучше: как будто он хоронит не Северуса, а кого-то совсем незнакомого.

Сейчас, девятнадцать лет спустя, Гарри не уверен, знал ли он вообще что-нибудь о Северусе. Даже воспоминания кажутся картонными и игрушечно-счастливыми.

В нескольких шагах от свежевырытой ямы белеет, будто светится, мраморное надгробие: Джеймс Поттер, Лили Поттер. Написанные знакомым убористым почерком слова всплывают в памяти, накладываются на мрамор, светясь вместе с ним; и, наверное, если закрыть глаза, ничего не изменится.

"...прошу по возможности похоронить моё тело в Годриковой Впадине, рядом с могилой Лили Поттер".

Гарри опускается на колени — размякшие грязные листья чавкают под ногами, влага тут же пропитывает мантию — и отстранённо думает, что полагается ещё поцеловать Северуса и заплакать. Ни то, ни другое не удаётся, и он просто стоит, пока не приходят могильщики.

Возвращаясь в их с Северусом дом, Гарри думает, что потерять Северуса оказалось не страшно.

На самом деле это никак.


	16. "Патронус"; PG; слэш; СС/ГП; 133 слова

**Название:** Патронус  
 **Автор:** Anaquilibria  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Северус Снейп/Гарри Поттер  
 **Рейтинг:** PG  
 **Жанр:** романс, ангст  
 **Размер:** 133 слова  
 **Предупреждения:** AU, OOC  
 **От автора:** Написано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды снарри.

Рваные чёрные лоскуты накрывают его лицо, круглый распахнутый рот — сложно назвать это ртом, успевает подумать Снейп — прижимается к его губам и с чавканьем тянет воздух; Снейп вырывается, чувствуя, как вместе с воздухом вытекает что-то невозможно ценное, что-то, что нельзя отдавать: призраки, воспоминания, ощущения.

«Экспекто Патронум! — хочет закричать он, но не может, и отчаянно думает: — Экспекто Патронум!»

Прозрачно-золотые пальцы одного из призраков обхватывают лицо Снейпа и слегка гладят:

— Всё хорошо, Северус. Никто ничего не заберёт.

Снейп верит — и чёрные лохмотья отлетают от него.

В следующее мгновение он просыпается. Пальцы продолжают гладить его лицо, и, привыкнув к темноте, он видит над собой растрёпанного со сна Гарри.

— Значит, и невербальное действует, — тихо фыркает Снейп.

Гарри улыбается и целует его, окончательно отгоняя приснившуюся дрянь.

Через десять минут Снейп уже снова засыпает, дыша в тёплую макушку своего Патронуса.


	17. G; гет; СС/ЛЛП; 272 слова

**Автор:** Anaquilibria  
**Категория:** гет  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Северус Снейп/Лили Поттер-младшая  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Жанр:** "вот такой хреновый романс, доктор"  
**Размер:** 272 слова  
**Предупреждения:** AU, OOC, бессюжетность, смутные предчувствия

Стеклянные стенки нагреваются.

Лили смотрит на колбу, представляя, что это снежный шар: золотистый раствор внутри мерцает, как непривычное, но красивое небо, а толстый слой белых хлопьев на дне похож на снег. Точка кипения всё ближе — и вот ровный снег взрывается фонтаном мелких пузырьков, тут же успокаиваясь, чтобы снова взлететь вверх.

Пуфф, поневоле беззвучно вторит каждому взрыву Лили, пуфф.

Засмотревшись, она едва успевает вовремя сбросить температуру.

— Впредь осторожнее, мисс Поттер. Десять баллов с Гриффиндора.

Снейп как всегда незаметно возникает перед ней.

— Простите, профессор, — не подумав, отвечает она, — но ведь красиво же.

Кто-то за спиной хихикает. Взгляд Снейпа неуловимо смягчается, тонкий рот дёргается, и Лили отворачивается к колбе: смотреть на едва заметные изменения, всякий раз происходящие со Снейпом, отчего-то трудно и почти непристойно.

В общем-то, Лили привыкла к его взгляду, упирающемуся остриём между лопаток, но иногда ей кажется, что стоит тому чуть нажать — и она разлетится, как белые хлопья в колбе.

— Если вам так уж интересно, — вдруг говорит Снейп, — существует похожий эксперимент. Сложнее, разумеется, но если вы читали теорию к этому, то должны справиться. Можете прийти сюда после уроков.

Она хочет знать, чего здесь больше: желания поделиться или какой-то болезненной отравы, изредка выплёскивающейся из Снейпа, когда он смотрит на Лили. Иногда, когда Лили мечтает об этом в гриффиндорской спальне, в полусне слушая тихий смех и вечернее сплетничанье, она представляет, как он касается её, пропитывая одежду горьким запахом зелий, а её пальцы скользят по седеющим вискам, — но сейчас под этим выжидающим взглядом по спине бегут липкие холодные мурашки.

Дурацкие предчувствия, решает она, — и кивает, принимая предложение.

И когда Снейп передаёт ей свиток с теорией, его ладонь полным весом опускается между её лопаток.

Пуфф, думает Лили.


	18. G; гет; СС/ЛЛП; 197 слов

**Автор:** Anaquilibria  
 **Категория:** гет  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Северус Снейп/Лили Поттер-младшая  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанр:** общий  
 **Размер:** 197 слов  
 **Предупреждения:** AU, OOC

Щёлканье ножниц за головой смолкает.

Лили смотрит в зеркало и видит черноволосую девушку с короткой стрижкой, почти копию Джеймса. Она медленно трогает острые, чуть загнутые кончики прядей, — напоминание о кудряшках, — и девушка в зеркале повторяет жест.

— Спасибо, — говорит Лили, расплачивается и уходит.

Лили всегда считала себя красивой.

Тем сложнее было перекрасить и отрезать волосы.

Тяжёлый августовский воздух течёт по непривычно открытой шее, когда она возвращается домой, чтобы завтра утром сесть на Хогвартс-Экспресс. Лили передёргивается.

Снейп ничего не делает, убеждает себя она. Не делал все эти шесть лет — и уж, наверное, так же будет на последнем курсе.

Снейп ничего не делает.

Просто смотрит на неё.

Просто бесшумно оказывается рядом, когда она добавляет в котёл очередной ингредиент — и её рука дрожит, промахиваясь. «Снова отработка, мисс Поттер».

Обо всех причинах Лили давно знает из газет — и не хочет прикасаться к этому, не хочет, чтобы Снейп смотрел на неё.

Растрёпанные чёрные волосы, как у папы и Джеймса, защитят её — но уже сейчас она скучает по своим, своим, своим, и больше никакой Лили Поттер.

***

Она всё ещё не узнаёт себя в зеркалах, но, оказавшись в Хогвартсе, думает, что лицо Снейпа, — на секунду растерянное, с уродливыми пятнами кирпичного румянца на щеках, — того стоило.


	19. PG-13; гет; СС/ЛЛП; 422 слова

**Автор:** Anaquilibria  
 **Категория:** гет  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Северус Снейп/Лили Поттер-младшая  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Жанр:** романс  
 **Размер:** 422 слова  
 **Предупреждения:** AU, OOC

Лили раскрывает ладонь. На ней шевелит лепестками маленький белый цветок, и Снейп, засмотревшись, не сразу замечает, как плывёт лицо Лили, становясь моложе, как меняются глаза и волосы.

— Смотрите, профессор, — говорит Лили.

Всё та же, думает Снейп, жадно вглядываясь в другие черты, прижимает её к себе, втягивая носом едва заметный цветочный аромат за ухом, и пальцы ног сводит от возбуждения, когда маленькая девичья грудь касается мантии.

Он просыпается, хватая ртом воздух, всё ещё задыхаясь в отзвуках сладковатого запаха духов Лили.

Этим же утром он начинает искать отличия.

***

Волосы Поттер намного ярче — как он не замечал этого раньше? Глаза — отвратительно пятнистые, карие с болотно-зелёным. Нос прямее, губы не настолько красивые и намазаны какой-то блестящей дрянью.

Когда он смотрит на Поттер непозволительно долго, она улыбается ему.

Наблюдая за ней, он плюёт на осторожность и здравый смысл. Он уже знает, что её шампунь не пахнет, чтобы потом она могла брызнуть под волосы духи из круглого перламутрового флакона — тяжёлый жасминовый запах, совершенно не подходящий ей, но больше подошедший бы Лили; впрочем, Лили как раз нравились лёгкие.

Кончик носа Поттер шелушится: задумываясь, она неосознанно теребит его ногтями. Из-за ушей выбиваются две тонкие длинные пряди — ни одна причёска не может долго удерживать непослушные кудрявые волосы Поттер; волосы Лили же всегда двигались единой блестящей волной, и Снейп всё время хотел коснуться их, рассыпая на отдельные нити.

Всё её лицо, её повадки, её звонкий смеющийся голос несут отпечаток его Лили, испорченной Поттером, и иногда — острым уколом в грудь — Снейп почти ненавидит их обеих.

Ему кажется, что теперь он знает Поттер наизусть. Она вспыхивает, принимая его взгляды за знаки внимания. Глупая девчонка.

Тогда же Снейп понимает, что Лили больше нет. Поттер совсем другая. Почему он увидел это только сейчас?

Он пытается вспомнить: какую музыку Лили слушала? Как она улыбалась — широко или касаясь пальцами губ, как Поттер? Глотала ли она окончания фраз, волнуясь — как это делает Поттер, имея наглость спорить с ним на его же занятиях?

Возможно, Лили не понравилось, что он засмотрелся на Поттер, и она просто ушла.

***

Уже месяц ему не снится ничего, и однажды в начале декабря Снейп первый раз просыпает завтрак; с утра урока нет, и он лежит в постели, глядя на весну за зачарованным окном.

В тот же день он по привычке смотрит, как Поттер, следя за котлом, читает учебник, и внезапно хочет предупредить, что погасить огонь нужно прямо сейчас, а не через полчаса, как написано в учебнике, — но Поттер взмахивает палочкой безо всяких подсказок.

Догадалась, думает Снейп. Она поднимает взгляд, улыбаясь ему, и он смотрит в ответ в тёплые зеленовато-карие глаза.

И тогда Снейп зовёт её: Лили.


	20. PG-13; гет; СС/ЛЛП; 328 слов

**Автор:** Anaquilibria  
 **Категория:** гет  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Северус Снейп/Лили Луна Поттер  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Жанр:** меня заело, это теперь такой романс  
 **Размер:** 328 слов  
 **Предупреждения:** AU, OOC, abusive relationship

Северус делает Лили лучше.

Ей до сих пор неудобно называть его по имени, а не "профессор Снейп", но каждый раз, когда она произносит "Северус", это совершенно особенная маленькая храбрость.

Северус позволяет ей почти всё. Просто нужно угадать, что именно хочет Лили в его воображении. _Та_ Лили лучше — и Лили ориентируется по ней, как по компасу.

Она красит волосы в рыжий на несколько тонов темнее, меняет джинсы с блузкой на немного старомодное платье — в похожем _та_ Лили улыбается на фото из папиного альбома, — и брызгает за ухо тяжеловатыми духами с запахом пыльного жасмина; пыль времени, фыркает она. Когда летом Северус первый раз видит Лили такой, он непривычно улыбается ей и иначе целует её; в глубине его глаз — восторг ребёнка, получившего желанный подарок, и Лили с приятно тянущим теплом внизу живота думает, что нужно перестать откладывать их первую ночь.

Одно из любимых занятий Лили — искать в интернете музыку того времени: валяясь с ноутбуком на лужайке перед домом, она листает списки, перебирает плейлисты и пытается представить, что нравится Лили на фото — там, где _та_ Лили теперь неотличима от неё самой, и легко представить, что это она и есть.

Опытным путём удаётся выяснить: Северус думает, что _той_ Лили нравились "Битлз" и Иэн Гиллан — и спустя какое-то время Лили они тоже нравятся, как нравится множество других найденных по дороге хороших песен.

— I don't know how to love him, what to do, how to move him,* — подпевает Лили, и в безветренную погоду мелодию могут слышать даже соседи; Лили вдруг жаль, что Северус не живёт рядом.

Теперь Лили никогда не чувствует себя одна: с ней всегда _та_ , другая, а через неё — и Северус; стоит только задать себе вопрос: "Что бы сделала Лили?"

Два месяца спустя Лили, вытряхивая, наконец, сумку, находит старую фотографию — и в первый момент не узнаёт девочку на ней. Кто это, думает Лили.

Девочка на фотографии — она сама — машет рукой и, наверное, тоже не узнаёт её.

Кто ты, думает она.  
________________

* "I Don't Know How to Love Him" из рок-оперы "Jesus Christ Superstar".


	21. G; джен; ГП, АД; 159 слов

**Автор:** Anaquilibria  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гарри Поттер, Альбус Дамблдор  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанр:** общий  
 **Размер:** 159 слов  
 **Предупреждения:** AU, OOC, все канонично умерли

Это повторяется снова.

Гарри одиннадцать лет. Он лежит на каменном полу, странно вывернув руку, маленькие пальцы растопырены, будто в попытке что-то удержать, и за всплеском ужаса — опоздал — Дамблдор едва замечает обожжённое тело Квиррелла поодаль.

Он подхватывает Гарри, почти невесомого, на руки, и что-то блестящее, кроваво-красное падает с тихим звоном — дурацкий бесполезный камень, ключ к бессмертию, в котором нет никакого смысла здесь, рядом с безжизненно запрокинутой головой Гарри. Дамблдор прижимает его сильнее, как если бы это могло помочь.

Сейчас Гарри семнадцать, и Дамблдор здесь, невидимый и бесплотный, смотрит, как Гарри, такой бесконечно храбрый, прощается со своими мёртвыми. Он так гордится им. Я здесь, хочет сказать он, я здесь и не бойся ничего, Гарри.

Но всё, что он делает — несколько шагов, когда Авада Кедавра толкает Гарри в грудь, а тот, оступаясь, падает в подставленные призрачные руки, и уже другой камень снова выскальзывает из обмякшей ладони.

И Дамблдор мягко опускает Гарри на землю, баюкая его — теперь успел.

Теперь Гарри не больно падать.


	22. PG; слэш; СС/ГП, ГП/?; 320 слов

**Автор:** Anaquilibria  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Северус Снейп/Гарри Поттер, односторонний Гарри Поттер/? (ибо спойлер)  
 **Рейтинг:** PG  
 **Жанр:** всё очень грустно  
 **Размер:** 320 слов  
 **Предупреждения:** AU, OOC, ER (снарри), UST (не снарри)  
 **От автора:** вообще-то это было на заявку "1.141. СС/ГП, слэш. У Гарри новый патронус" со снарри-однострочников, но тащить это туда я не рискнула.)

Одна чёртова вещь остаётся неизменной.

— Я в Хогвартс, — предупреждает Гарри утром.

Снейп лежит в постели и смотрит, как Гарри натягивает джинсы на фоне окна: худощавая фигура с ореолом солнечного света вокруг завораживала бы — если бы не прыгала на одной ноге, путаясь в штанине.

В этом весь Гарри.

Этот день Снейп каждый год проводит полностью один; тридцатое июня — такая же неназываемая дата, как тридцать первое октября, как второе мая, и иногда Снейп ловит себя на глухом раздражении, сразу же сожалея об этом.

Тридцатого июня, когда обычный летний день ничем не отличается от предыдущих и следующих, Снейпу кажется, что Гарри не может на него смотреть.

Спустя час он аппарирует следом за Гарри.

Он идёт, спускаясь к берегу, унизительно прячась от собственного любовника под Дезиллюминационным, и всё же — как и каждый раз — надеется не застать Гарри там. Может быть, он просто зашёл на чай к Макгонагалл. Или к Лонгботтому. Или к кому угодно. Когда он задумывается о причинно-следственных связях, во рту становится горько и внутри завязывается узел подступающей тошноты.

"...их отношения называли нездоровыми, даже пагубными..."

Ещё не хватало вспоминать писанину Скитер, зло думает Снейп, отмахиваясь.

Гарри сидит на траве, прислонившись спиной к белой гробнице.

Снейп не знает, сколько стоит так, оперевшись на сухой шершавый ствол дуба и глядя на неподвижного Гарри; вслед за ним Снейп дышит ровно и глубоко, и исчезающий запах каких-то лёгких, сладковатых цветов проникает в него, заливая всё тело.

Гарри зажмуривает глаза, улыбаясь чему-то, и проворачивает в пальцах палочку.

— Экспекто патронум, — говорит он.

Снейп ждёт уже знакомого оленя — зачем он понадобился Гарри здесь? — но огромный серебристый феникс вырывается из палочки, взмывает вверх и опускается, садясь на плечо к Гарри. Гарри с нечитаемым выражением смотрит ему в глаза. Феникс склоняет голову, и на какой-то момент Снейп замечает прозрачную слезинку на блестящих перьях, но феникс вдруг отталкивается и летит вверх, даже не оглянувшись.

После стольких лет Снейп наконец понимает: глупо надеяться, что когда-нибудь Гарри не придёт сюда.

Тогда он просто возвращается домой.


	23. G; слэш; СС/ГП; 186 слов

**Автор:** Anaquilibria  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Северус Снейп/Гарри Поттер  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанр:** общий  
 **Размер:** 186 слов  
 **Краткое содержание:** По заявке Илириссы: "ГП/СС, слэш. Когда б вы знали, из какого сора...".  
 **Предупреждения:** AU, OOC  
 **От автора:** Написано на фест однострочников в соо "Время снарри".

Каждую секунду Северус знает, из какого сора собран мир.

Сварить триумф или заткнуть пробкой смерть — звучит патетично, но невидимая глазу пыль частиц, объединяясь, способна и не на такое. Все, даже самые тонкие оттенки жизни состоят из мелочи, которая не кажется стоящей болванам и пустозвонам.

То, что ему нужно, Северус создаёт сам.

В основе искренности, например — стебли горечавки и купоросное масло; немного больше, и оно сожжёт горло, но стоит взять совсем чуть-чуть — и потом можно капнуть по две прозрачные капли себе и Гарри, не будет мучительного подбора слов, и говорить станет легко. Любовь же пахнет цветами, высохшими лилиями, и хранится в старом, тщательно вычищенном маггловском флаконе от духов матери; Северус разбрызгивает её по дому, дышит ей, и Гарри тоже, и говорит, что у их дома особенный запах.

В полусне, уткнувшись носом в макушку Гарри, Северус думает, что и сами они — два неуклюжих нагромождения частиц, прилипшие друг к другу, и реакция не прекратится, пока Северус поддерживает её.

Это как подобие карточного домика: хрупкая конструкция, зависящая от мастерства создателя; но на частицах, уверен Северус, всё держится прочнее некуда. Как может быть иначе?

По крайней мере, пока не дрогнет рука.


	24. G; гет; СС/ЛЛП; 221 слово

**Автор:** Anaquilibria  
 **Беты:** Aquamarine_S, Xenya-m  
 **Категория:** гет  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Северус Снейп/Лили Луна Поттер  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанр:** романс  
 **Размер:** 221 слово  
 **Предупреждения:** AU, OOC  
 **От автора:** написано на мастер-класс у Aquamarine_S.

— Перерыв, мисс Поттер, — говорит Снейп, — нужной температуры зелье достигнет примерно через полчаса.

Лили кивает и привычно направляется на кухню:

— Давайте что-нибудь перекусим?

На кухне она задумчиво смотрит в шкаф, и Снейп вдруг жалеет, что забыл купить еды.

— У нас есть выбор, профессор, — весело говорит Лили, — хлеб с мёдом или мёд с хлебом.

Снейп поневоле улыбается в ответ:

— Сейчас сделаю бутерброды.

— Сидите уже, — отмахивается Лили.

Она густо намазывает мёд на ломти хлеба. Снейп заваривает чай и тайком смотрит, как белый хлеб раскрашивается блестящими в летнем солнце золотистыми полосами, как Лили проводит пальцем по дну ложки, снимая капли, и засовывает палец в рот, а потом с гордостью завершившего картину художника смотрит на четыре бутерброда.

Снейп терпеть не может мёд — потому эта банка, подаренная кем-то из сердобольных соседок, и уцелела. Он ставит на стол две кружки и пьёт невыносимо сладкий из-за медового хлеба чай, но какая, чёрт возьми, разница.

Лили не любит, когда он долго смотрит на неё — но сейчас она надкусывает бутерброд, довольно жмурясь, и Снейп не может отвести взгляд от её губ, тоже блестящих золотистым. Она открывает глаза и, конечно же, замечает.

— Зелье должно было дойти, профессор, — как ни в чём не бывало поднимается она, дожёвывая на ходу.

Иногда Снейп думает, зачем она всё ещё приходит на эти дополнительные уроки, если знает.

Может быть, ей... нравится?

Нужно не забыть купить ещё мёда.


	25. G; джен; ГП, РУ, АД; 441 слово

**Автор:** Anaquilibria  
 **Беты:** Aquamarine_S, Xenya-m  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гарри Поттер, Рон Уизли, Альбус Дамблдор  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанр:** общий  
 **Размер:** 441 слово  
 **Предупреждения:** AU, OOC  
 **От автора:** написано на мастер-класс у Aquamarine_S.

Рон задумчиво тычет в белый мрамор пальцем. Палец входит, исчезает почти целиком и движется назад: туда-обратно, туда-обратно, — и с минуту Гарри просто таращится на гипнотизирующее зрелище.

— Отличная иллюзия всё-таки, — говорит он.

Больше, впрочем, неизвестно ничего.

— Ладно, я понимаю, что кто-то мог украсть Бузинную палочку, — отвечает Рон, обернувшись, — но спереть всю гробницу? И безо всяких следов? Мы даже не знаем, сколько иллюзия здесь стояла, пока её не обнаружила Макгонагалл.

Гарри вяло пожимает плечами, разглядывая пронзительно-голубое июльское небо. Всё как всегда: неподалёку под деревьями отдыхают группки учеников, некоторые шушукаются, глядя на них с Роном в аврорских мантиях, ветер доносит обрывки слов, а с озера пахнет тёплой водой и солнцем, — и в этот прекрасный, совершенно обычный день у аврората нет ни единой зацепки, кто мог украсть гробницу Дамблдора вместе с... эээ, содержимым.

Какому сумасшедшему это вообще могло прийти в голову, думает Гарри, привычно сканируя чарами вокруг иллюзии.

— Третий день уже здесь топчемся, ну и?.. — хмуро спрашивает Рон. — Джинни вон уже ржёт. На что Робардс надеялся?

— А ты как думаешь, почему он студентов послал. Пойдёт в нераскрытые, пока снова Волдеморт с Бузинной палочкой не появится.

Рон передёргивается: как бы они ни пытались шутить, бесследная пропажа этой палочки — очень, очень плохо.

Но, разумеется, они опять уходят ни с чем.

***

Поздней ночью Гарри роется в траве на поляне в Запретном лесу. Призвать Воскрешающий камень Акцио не получилось, но отказываться от идеи Гарри не собирается, даже если такая прогулка дорого ему обойдётся: в конце концов, пока это единственный вариант выследить какого-то психа с Бузинной палочкой.

Дурацкое зрелище, наверное, — тайком прилетевший в Хогвартс студент-аврор ползает в траве, тускло подсвечивая Люмосом. Гарри почти кажется, как в полной темноте и тишине за спиной ехидно переглядываются совы, а может, и не совы, но лучше об этом сейчас не думать.

Сбоку что-то блестит.

Наполовину зарытый в землю, камень лежит примерно там же, где он его выронил, — и Гарри стягивает мантию-невидимку, заворачивая камень в неё.

Он стоит, пытаясь различить хоть что-то необычное: два Дара Смерти ведь должны почувствовать третий?

В тишине оглушительно громко бурчит желудок.

Во всяком случае, это была хорошая попытка, думает Гарри, снова садясь на метлу и взлетая над лесом: аппарировать даже здесь не выйдет из-за охранных чар Макгонагалл.

Комок из камня и мантии вдруг ощутимо дёргается в ладони, стремясь вправо, — и, не успев подумать, Гарри уже мчится, следя за рукой, как за стрелкой компаса.

***

Утром, вяло вытянув заледеневшую от встречного ветра руку, Гарри стоит у двери непримечательной квартиры на окраине Эдинбурга и стучит черенком метлы в дверь: звонка рядом не оказалось.

Дверь открывается.

— Мерлинову мать, — медленно выдыхает Гарри, глядя во все глаза. — Мерлинову мать.

— А, здравствуй, Гарри, — приветливо отзывается Дамблдор. — Я был уверен, что ты справишься. Чаю?

И Гарри шагает вперёд.


	26. G; преслэш; ГП/АД; 338 слов

**Автор:** Anaquilibria  
 **Беты:** Aquamarine_S, Xenya-m  
 **Категория:** преслэш  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гарри Поттер/Альбус Дамблдор  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанр:** романс  
 **Размер:** 338 слов  
 **Предупреждения:** AU, OOC, UST  
 **От автора:** написано на мастер-класс у Aquamarine_S; есть продолжение — следующий драббл.

Лето, словно солнце — огромное, сияющее и горячее, — застыло на самом пике и словно медлит спускаться к осени. Гарри кажется, оно тянется бесконечно, воздуха не хватает, и кожа на плечах обгорела, несмотря на все защитные чары, и каждый день одинаков: все они, ученики и преподаватели, восстанавливают Хогвартс, камень за камнем, заклинание за заклинанием.

Они как будто нагоняют всё то, что должно было быть раньше, все ленивые беззаботные дни, и работа не слишком тяжела — это же Хогвартс, в конце концов, — но и в себе, и в бывших однокурсниках Гарри замечает изредка выглядывающую растерянность: он и сам не совсем понимает, что делать теперь, когда все цели выполнены и больше нет ничего, что мешало бы жить.

Пока что — просто вставлять на место выбитые стёклышки витражей.

Иногда Гарри чувствует что-то новое и почти незаметное, что-то, что он не хочет называть и боится связывать с человеком. Восхищение, убеждает себя он, и радость от того, что жив человек, кого он уже привык считать мёртвым, — и не больше, нет, не больше.

Каждый вложенный обратно камень приближает его к тому моменту, когда нужно будет оставить Хогвартс, и он не знает, что становится сильнее — облегчение или страх.

Время от времени Гарри стучится в тяжёлую тёмную дверь, собираясь спросить: «Почему вы вернулись, когда я попросил вас, почему не отправились дальше с Кингс-Кросс?» — и снова говорит о том, как движется восстановление дальнего крыла, о новой комбинации чар, опробованной Гермионой и Парвати, о чём угодно, кроме необходимого, и почти ждёт вопроса "Ты больше ничего не хочешь мне сказать?", но такие вопросы задают детям или ученикам, а Гарри теперь ни то ни другое.

Достаточно ли я хорош для вас, поневоле думает Гарри, сидя вечерами в кабинете директора. Дамблдор всё равно недостижим, намного выше, старше, умнее, но здесь и сейчас застывшее медово-липкое лето, когда они вместе делают одно и то же дело, уравнивает их, и Гарри отчаянно тянет это странное время.

И, наверное, это только игра воображения, но всякий раз — в спокойной улыбке Дамблдора, на дне чашки с тёмно-золотым чаем, где-то на фоне жизненно важных разговоров ни о чём — ему слышится несказанное: "Достаточно".


	27. NC-17; слэш; АД/ГП; 349 слов

**Автор:** Anaquilibria  
 **Беты:** Aquamarine_S, Xenya-m  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Альбус Дамблдор/Гарри Поттер  
 **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
 **Жанр:** романс, PWP  
 **Размер:** 349 слов  
 **Предупреждения:** AU, OOC  
 **От автора:** написано на мастер-класс у Aquamarine_S; продолжение предыдущего драббла (хотя вполне самостоятельное).

Не до конца проснувшись, Гарри чувствует тёплое тело рядом.

Он открывает глаза, моргает, но вокруг почти так же темно: должно быть, он проснулся среди ночи. От окна не идёт свет, и, присмотревшись, Гарри различает очертания тяжёлой шторы; кровать не похожа на факультетскую — та уже немного мала ему, но сейчас ноги не чувствуют нижнего края.

Чья-то рука обнимает его и притягивает обратно; человек шевелится, и Гарри утыкается носом в длинные мягкие волосы.

— Спи, — тихо говорит человек.

Этот слегка хриплый голос Гарри узнаёт моментально. Он вскидывает голову и встречается взглядом с поблескивающими в темноте голубыми глазами; он не помнит, как оказался здесь, но теперь происходящее — самая логичная вещь на свете, и Гарри тянется к губам Дамблдора, прижимаясь теснее, и замечает ответную реакцию, хотя кто его разберёт за бородой — о чёрт, что за бред в голове, — и наугад дотрагивается до худого плеча.

Дамблдор выдыхает ему в макушку, когда Гарри крепче сжимает ладонь. Он двигает так, как нравится ему самому, а потом Дамблдор обхватывает его член, и Гарри завороженно смотрит вниз на очертания движущихся рук в темноте, на ноги рядом со своими, дышит лёгким мускусным запахом, и серебристые волосы щекочут запястье, а прохладный воздух летней ночи чередуется на спине с пятнами тепла там, где Дамблдор гладит его, скорей успокаивающе, чем возбуждающе; странно, но всё, что Гарри хочет — просто чувствовать руки Дамблдора и касаться его, и даже не обязательно кончить.

Он трёт скользкую головку основанием ладони, там, где бьётся пульс. Он толкается вперёд-назад, слышит тихий, почти жалобный стон сквозь зубы и понимает, что издаёт его сам, неспособный беззвучно встретить тёплую покалывающую волну...

***

...и просыпается, дёргая мокрыми испачканными бёдрами, и ноги путаются в столкнутом вниз одеяле. Сквозь неплотно прикрытый бархат полога видно, что в гриффиндорской спальне уже наступило утро. Где-то недалеко в тишине с присвистом похрапывает Дин, который умудрился простудиться, освежив голову Агуаменти после трудного заделывания одной из последних дыр в стене Большого зала.

Гарри лежит и смотрит на алый полог кровати, возвращая себя к обыденным, привычным вещам, и думает, что если снова взглянет Дамблдору в глаза, то никакой легилименции не понадобится.

Первый раз он рад, что ещё пара дней — и он окончательно оставит Хогвартс.


	28. PG-13; джен; СС; 425 слов

**Автор:** Anaquilibria  
 **Беты:** Aquamarine_S, Xenya-m  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Северус Снейп  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13 за неграфичные смерти  
 **Жанр:** драма, ангст  
 **Размер:** 425 слов  
 **Предупреждения:** AU, OOC, смерти персонажей  
 **От автора:** написано на мастер-класс у Aquamarine_S.

Северус думает, что всё это — игра воображения.

Первый раз Северус видит его, когда под коленями хлюпает холодная грязь; шум ветра заглушён заклинанием, и в полной тишине Дамблдор смотрит на Северуса сверху вниз. Ветер гонит листья сильнее, и один из них, мокрый, пахнущий землёй, бьёт Северуса по щеке.

— Разве не могли вы попросить его пощадить мать в обмен на сына?

— Я… я просил…

Северус задыхается.

Невдалеке беззвучно вспыхивает молния, и ослепительно-белый, режущий глаза свет заливает весь холм, на котором они стоят. Часто моргая, Северус смотрит на Дамблдора, готовый умолять и его — но видит кого-то другого. Всё, что он может различить — вытертый синий плащ и тускло блестящий золотом нагрудник; лицо человека закрыто маской, и занесённая волшебная палочка Дамблдора оказывается мечом.

Прежде чем Северус успевает что-нибудь сделать, видение пропадает.

— Вы мне отвратительны, — говорит уже снова Дамблдор, и Северус отшатывается, не понимая, что это было.

Много позже он не помнит тот странный обман зрения.

***

Тот давний случай будто сам по себе всплывает из глубин памяти Северуса, когда он смотрит вверх на подсвеченное огнём лицо Чарити Бербидж.

— Северус… пожалуйста, — почти шепчет она, и ему требуются все силы, чтобы удержать безразличное выражение.

Он отвлекается на долю секунды — но когда снова поднимает взгляд на Чарити, в ответ на него смотрят другие, тёмные и строгие, глаза. Человек, чьё лицо закрыто маской, висит над столом вместо Чарити спокойно и безмятежно, и край его плаща колышется совсем рядом с Северусом, но тот не чувствует даже движения воздуха.

Северус незаметно оглядывается на остальных: заметили ли они то же самое? — но никто не шевелится.

Он чувствует взгляд, направленный на него, и, уставившись куда-то над плечом сидящего напротив Яксли, ждёт, пока галлюцинация закончится.

— Авада Кедавра!

На столе снова лежит Чарити Бербидж.

Северус обещает проверить себя на отравления.

***

В последний, третий, раз Северус уже точно знает: что бы это ни было, оно реально.

Лицо мальчишки Поттера, наклонившегося над ним, плывёт, размывается и превращается в другое, теперь уже открытое, и Северус жадно вглядывается в него. Он смотрит, пытаясь зацепиться за какую-нибудь деталь и наконец понять, что это, пока не теряется в сложных узорах нагрудника; линии движутся — наверное, от кровопотери, безразлично думает Северус, — и, закруженный ими, он вдруг вспоминает что-то неясное из далёкого детства, зацепленное краем уха, и называет не-человека над ним: Иеремиил.*

От жёсткой, залитой кровью перчатки, держащей голову Северуса, идёт едва уловимый, невозможный здесь запах молока и мёда, дома и безопасности.

Где же его весы, думает Северус, разжимая пальцы на шее.

И он говорит: исполнилась мера твоя.  
__________________________________

* Тут и так ничего не понятно, поэтому если имя незнакомо, то вот вики-ссылка, кто это и что он делает в тексте: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Архангел_Иеремиил .


	29. G; гет; ГП/ДУ, ТР/ДУ; 231 слово

**Автор:** Anaquilibria  
 **Бета:** Aquamarine_S  
 **Категория:** гет  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гарри Поттер/Джинни Уизли, Том Риддл/Джинни Уизли  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанр:** драма  
 **Размер:** 231 слово  
 **Предупреждения:** AU, OOC  
 **От автора:** написано на мастер-класс у Aquamarine_S.

Джинни сидит на прохладных ступеньках крыльца.

Начало лета в Годриковой Лощине сонное и туманное, каждый день одна и та же картина: мутно-белая взвесь вокруг и виднеющаяся сквозь неё старая церковь с кладбищем. Их дом — единственный жилой здесь, и иногда, зная, что на много миль вокруг нет больше никого, Джинни хочется обратно в "Нору".

Гарри почти неслышно подходит и садится рядом.

— Я принёс мороженое, — радостно говорит он.

— Спасибо.

Голос Джинни кажется бесцветным даже ей самой. Она обхватывает губами холодный шарик в рожке, сжимает и медленно выпускает: Гарри нравится, когда она так делает.

Тяжёлая ладонь ложится на спину и ведёт большим пальцем вдоль позвоночника.

— О чём думаешь? — спрашивает Гарри.

О том, кто ты сейчас, хочет сказать Джинни.

Она смотрит на привычное лицо, взъерошенные со сна волосы и чуть скошенные очки и надеется, что на этот раз здесь только Гарри.

Том окончательно врос в него, и больше нет даже красноватых отсветов в глазах.

— Лето, — отвечает она, чтобы что-то сказать. — Свобода. Скучно только.

Гарри притягивает её ближе, и, прислонившись к его плечу, Джинни снова мысленно твердит: это Гарри, только он.

Она ненавидит себя за то, что знает: куда больше шансов, что это Том.

В любом случае, она поймёт сегодня ночью.

Каждый раз эта чёртова лотерея, зло думает она — и вдруг хочет побросать в сумку самое нужное и аппарировать домой, но из-под руки, лежащей на спине, уже никуда не деться.

Кто держит её, Джинни не знает.


	30. "Тени"; PG-13; джен, преслэш; АД/(|)СС; 459 слов

**Название** : Тени  
 **Автор** : Anaquilibria  
 **Бета** : derrida  
 **Категория** : джен, преслэш  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи** : Альбус Дамблдор/(|)Северус Снейп  
 **Рейтинг** : PG-13  
 **Жанр** : драма  
 **Размер** : 459 слов  
 **Предупреждения** : AU, OOC, упоминание каноничной смерти персонажа  
 **От автора** : Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды геронтофилии.

После смерти Дамблдора Снейп забивается на Спиннерз-Энд.

У него есть несколько дней заслуженного отдыха — как это теперь называется — и он бездумно слоняется по дому в попытках собрать вещи. Здесь нет никаких его вещей, он почти не живёт здесь, и в чемодан отправляется ненужный старый хлам: школьный указатель полезных растений, пара пыльных кнатов или клетчатый носовой платок — и стопки книг.

Он зачем-то забрал с собой кольцо Дамблдора; сквозь дыру там, где был камень, видна кожа пальца, и каждый раз, когда Снейп снова взмахивает палочкой, непривычная тяжесть тянет руку вниз.

Посреди одной из ночей он просыпается, выпивает сонное зелье, но всё так же лежит, глядя в белеющий в темноте потолок. Тогда Снейп набрасывает мантию и в странном подобии полусна спускается в гостиную — там есть неразобранный книжный шкаф, и нужно чем-то себя занять. Он тянется к пыльному выключателю, кольцо на пальце вдруг блестит в неровном свете из окна, и Снейп ясно видит треснувший камень на месте провала.

Очень медленно Снейп поворачивает кольцо. Ровно три раза.

Он ждёт, вслушиваясь в тишину тупиковой улицы, одинаковую что ночью, что днём. Проходит минута и ещё одна. И ещё.

Каким идиотом нужно быть, чтобы поверить дурацкой сказке, думает Снейп, когда единственный фонарь за окном бесшумно гаснет.

Снейп открывает дверь, и за безумной надеждой ему наплевать, что в действительности может там быть, — и он знает, кто это, даже прежде, чем видит знакомый высокий силуэт.

— Альбус? — спрашивает Снейп.

Альбус улыбается, проходя внутрь тёмного дома, и Снейп смотрит в глаза за стёклами очков, не в силах поверить, что всё случившееся в последнее время было так легко отыграть обратно, и думает: о чёрт, где-то здесь должен быть чай и целая чистая чашка. Он дёргается к столу у кресла; пятна теней закрывают неровные полосы на стенах, делая их похожими на странные кривые деревья, и если очень захотеть, можно представить, что Снейп в Запретном лесу возле Хогвартса, и нужно собрать златоцветник для младших курсов, и всё как обычно.

Для чего ты оставил меня, хочет сказать Снейп, и деревья колышутся в такт несуществующему ветру. Он делает шаг к Альбусу, и руки, больше похожие на движение воздуха, касаются его, когда Снейп соскальзывает вниз, прижимаясь лбом к холодной мантии у колен Альбуса.

— Не отходи от меня, — просит он и скорее чувствует, как Альбус медленно кивает.

Снейп поднимается, и ладонь Альбуса, здоровая, безо всяких следов проклятия, ложится на его щёку; прикосновение тёплое и ощутимое, другая рука крепко держит плечо, и Снейп закрывает глаза, отдаваясь чувству полной безопасности — и Альбусу.

***

Он просыпается в своей кровати ранним утром, когда ещё темно. На столике рядом — пустой фиал из-под сонного зелья. Скривившись, Снейп смотрит на руку, где уже привычно тускло поблескивает кольцо, и, конечно, не видит никакого камня.

Когда Снейп спускается вниз, он странным образом спокоен. Пора возвращаться и приступать к работе.

Тени тянутся к нему, но больше ему не страшно.


	31. "Как сквозь стекло"; PG; гет; СС/ЛЛП; 425 слов

**Название** : Как сквозь стекло  
 **Автор** : Anaquilibria  
 **Бета** : derrida  
 **Категория** : гет  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи** : Северус Снейп/Лили Поттер-младшая  
 **Рейтинг** : PG  
 **Жанр** : романс  
 **Размер** : 425 слов  
 **Предупреждения** : AU, OOC, постканон  
 **От автора** : Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды геронтофилии.

Лили никогда не видела Хогвартс настолько пустым.

Солнце проникает сквозь знакомые с детства витражи; вспомнив старую игру, Лили проходит по всем цветным пятнам света на полу, и ноги в слишком мягких туфлях чувствуют стыки каменных плит.

Хогвартс, который она окончила год назад, будто досыпает последние дни августа перед тем, как его снова разбудят ученики. Макгонагалл уже вернулась, чтобы проверить охранные чары, и Лили успела угоститься чаем с печеньем. Раньше ей и в голову прийти не могло, что с директрисой можно так легко общаться ни о чём.

Улыбнувшись этой мысли, Лили поворачивает к спуску в подземелья и ёжится: лёгкое платье не рассчитано ни на прохладное шотландское лето, ни на холод подземелий.

Она толком не знает, зачем спускается к Снейпу, не рассчитывает же она на тёплый приём, в самом деле, — и объясняет это тем, что Снейп — единственный из преподавателей, кто точно всегда в Хогвартсе. Кроме разве что Бинса.

Когда она, постучав, заходит внутрь класса зельеварения, Снейп стоит перед распахнутым шкафом с ингредиентами и подписывает заклинанием банки и коробки.

— Здравствуйте, профессор.

Снейп оборачивается, и на секунду Лили замечает его явное удивление.

— Здравствуйте, мисс Поттер.

Тут-то Лили и понимает, что ей совершенно нечего сказать — и что на самом деле она просто всё ещё влюблённая в профессора девчонка, которую ноги тянут поближе к нему вне зависимости от здравого смысла. Чтобы не выдать этого, она болтает обо всём подряд, переставая понимать, что говорит — что-то про Ала, квиддичные тренировки, стажировку в Мунго — но Снейп, как ни странно, внимательно слушает её, стоя рядом с партой, на краешке которой она сидит. Странный недоразговор быстро иссякает, и Лили вдруг снова чувствует себя младшекурсницей, заглядывающейся на необычного профессора. Пряди седины в его волосах блестят сильнее, чем остальные; все годы в Хогвартсе Лили удивлялась и не верила до конца, что Снейп может стареть как обычный человек, но седина и новые морщины на лбу тому свидетельство.

Спохватившись, она прекращает беззастенчиво рассматривать Снейпа. Тот смотрит на неё в ответ, и в его глазах — нечто, похожее на интерес к новому эксперименту. Лили по себе знакома с таким взглядом.

Он знает, вдруг думает она, и лицо заливает горячей краской.

— У меня ещё есть дела на сегодня, — мягко говорит Снейп. — Удачи вам, Лили.

Он направляется следом за Лили, идущей к выходу, и уже у самого выхода плечо Лили словно обливает ледяной водой — но это всего лишь Снейп касается её полупрозрачной, почти бесцветной рукой.

Лили оборачивается и смотрит, как просвечивают сквозь Снейпа столы и стены; свет из узких окон за ним заставляет пылинки в воздухе сверкать, и она пытается запомнить эту картину на много, много лет вперёд.

— Спасибо, — отвечает она.

И закрывает дверь.


	32. "Пятна света"; NC-17; слэш; АбД/ГП; 241 слово

**Название** : Пятна света  
 **Автор** : Anaquilibria  
 **Бета** : Короткий Хвост  
 **Категория** : слэш  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи** : Аберфорт Дамблдор/Гарри Поттер  
 **Рейтинг** : NC-17  
 **Жанр** : PWP, драма  
 **Размер** : 241 слово  
 **Предупреждения** : AU, OOC, ER  
 **От автора** : Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды геронтофилии.

Гарри кажется, что мир похож на длинную рождественскую улицу с сотнями фонарей. По крайней мере, был похож когда-то до войны.

Чтобы фонарь разбился, много не надо — камень или Авада Кедавра — и тогда часть улицы остаётся в темноте. Гарри представляет Джорджа, стоящего на самой границе света и всматривающегося в густое тёмное пятно; он всё реже и реже заходит в «Нору» и не остаётся на семейный обед.

Теперь, спустя несколько лет, ходить по этой улице ничуть не легче. Если держаться освещённых сторон, можно, наверное, дойти до Хогвартса — но именно там, среди новых фонарей, новых первокурсников, новых стен, становится ясно, что свет погас.

Где-то на этой улице Гарри бродит в огромном тёмном тупике, и свет в нём погас уже очень давно.

Впрочем, в темноте можно представить, что он всё-таки нашёл то, что искал — и свет снова горит; если не задумываться об отличиях, можно просто приходить и чувствовать вытертую простынь в подсобке «Кабаньей головы», жёсткую бороду, елозящую по спине, шлепки кожи и тяжёлое дыхание рядом с ухом.

Он больше не может думать ни о каких чёртовых улицах. Толчки сзади становятся сильнее, шершавая ладонь сжимает его член, и Гарри крепче зажмуривает глаза, вцепляясь зубами в подушку, бормоча туда: «дадада альбуспожалуйста да», — и кончает под хриплый стон Дамблдора, и сбоку на постель валится тёплое тяжёлое тело.

Чужая рука взъерошивает волосы на голове Гарри и прижимает его поперёк груди.

— Мой брат, — слышит он пахнущий огневиски шёпот, — ломает всё, к чему прикасается.

Гарри открывает глаза, и снаружи снова темно.


	33. "Симметрия"; R; слэш; АД/СС; 482 слова

**Название** : Симметрия  
 **Автор** : Anaquilibria  
 **Бета** : Короткий Хвост  
 **Категория** : слэш  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи** : Альбус Дамблдор/Северус Снейп  
 **Рейтинг** : R  
 **Жанр** : драма  
 **Размер** : 482 слова  
 **Предупреждения** : AU, OOC, таймлайн шестой книги, неканоничная внешность Снейпа  
 **От автора** : Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды геронтофилии. Тема спецквеста: «Суть жизни — тепло. Даже ненависть — это тепло, только с обратным знаком». (Питер Хёг)  
Референс — авторский Снейп вдохновлён [Майклом Или](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CW1hzuDXAAMnsfZ.jpg).

— Благодарю, Северус.

Альбус принимает лекарство и выпивает его в пару глотков. Северус рефлекторно морщится: тёплый на вид золотой раствор на самом деле ледяной, если пить его так — внутри всё смерзается, но когда Альбуса волновали такие мелочи.

Директорский кабинет насквозь пропах едва уловимым солоноватым запахом зелья; он мог бы показаться приятным — но не для Северуса. Для него так пахнет болезнь.

— Идите спать, Альбус, — отвечает Северус. — Здесь холодно, а после этого зелья холод противопоказан.

— Здесь же отличные Согревающие, — отмахивается Альбус, но тяжело поднимается, направляясь к двери.

С самого начала зимы Северус не чувствует здесь тепла, даже если зачаровывает комнаты сам.

Альбус смотрит на него от входа в спальню:

— Ты останешься?

И Северус кивает.

***

Он не понимает, каким образом держится хрупкая система, собранная из них двоих.

Он — негатив Альбуса, чёрные волосы, чёрная кожа, чёрные глаза, его вены запрятаны глубоко в тело и не выступают наружу толстыми голубыми нитями.

Он сделал правильный выбор единственный раз, в то время как Альбус единственный раз ошибся. Впрочем, на самом деле он ничего не знает об Альбусе — проникшем в Северуса до последних, самых глубоких слоёв.

Даже сейчас их руки повреждены симметрично: Тёмная метка почти сливается с его левой рукой, успокаивающе незаметная; правая же рука Альбуса медленно разрушается, и проклятие отвоёвывает всё больше.

Северус ложится рядом с Альбусом, тот целует его — и их система приходит в движение, чёрная и белая части подогнаны друг к другу неровно, но крепко, и неяркий жёлтый свет ночника заливает их.

Альбус накрывает его, как накрыл бы его снег; тонкие потрескавшиеся губы Альбуса — как корка наста на губах Северуса. Он движется, и Северус тяжело дышит под ним, тёплый и потный, но несмотря на это, несмотря на пламя, потрескивающее в камине, и Согревающие чары в директорской спальне, рядом с Альбусом невыносимо холодно.

Альбус смотрит на него, и они соприкасаются, как соприкасаются отражения: Северус держит его правую руку своей левой, их раны совпадают, и снег здесь становится сухими хлопьями чёрного пепла. Рука Альбуса выглядит так, будто сейчас рассыплется, но Северус не помнит, чтобы тот хоть раз жаловался.

Каждый раз во взгляде Альбуса — что-то странное, что Северус принимает за жалость; не нужна легилименция, чтобы различить в его глазах вопрос «как мне помочь тебе?», неподвижный, вмёрзший туда, как старое почерневшее дерево на дне озера. Северус игнорирует его, но он уже пророс вглубь самого Северуса.

Наверное, один на двоих несказанный вопрос — самое крепкое, что соединяет их.

Альбус, как ни странно, всегда кончает быстрее; его здоровая рука скользит вперёд-назад по члену Северуса, и в огнях свечей Северус кажется себе мокрой согретой землёй, из которой можно вылепить что угодно. Он вжимает Альбуса в себя теснее, будто надеясь отдать ему живое, тёмное и блестящее тепло, он делает это каждый раз — и каждый раз краем сознания надеется, что это сработает.

Больше всего Северус боится признать, что в них нет исцеления друг для друга. Кубок с остатками лекарства бесполезен, как бесполезны прикосновения Альбуса, и однажды оба они погибнут от своих ран.

Он никогда не говорит этого вслух.


	34. G; джен; СС, ГП, ДА; 242 слова

**Автор:** Anaquilibria  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Северус Снейп, Гарри Поттер, Долорес Амбридж  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанр:** драма? Понятия не имею, а "общий" писать уже надоело.  
 **Размер:** 242 слова  
 **Краткое содержание:** По заявке Belus-gorri: "СС|ГП. Джен, НЕ преслэш. Амбридж вводит телесные наказания. Снейп пытается выпороть Поттера из-за какой-то ерунды, но немедленно понимает, что не хочет и не будет этого делать. Поттер фигеет от такого поворота".  
 **Предупреждения:** AU, OOC  
 **От автора:** Было написано на фест однострочников в соо "Время снарри" ещё в июне 2016, но я банально забыла про этот однострочник и вспомнила только сейчас.

— Не менее пятнадцати ударов. — Рот Амбридж растягивается, снова превращая её в жабу. — Нарушение дисциплины на уроке недопустимо, вы согласны со мной, Северус?

Снейп сухо кивает, уже почти на грани невежливости оттесняя её к двери. Розовый бант на голове Амбридж подрагивает в такт пальцам, возбуждённо теребящим рукав; ей куда больше хочется остаться и посмотреть.

Но наконец дверь закрывается.

— Закатайте мантию, Поттер.

Мальчишка, весь напряжённый, замер у стены пустого класса зельеварения — палочка наизготовку, подрагивающая верхняя губа обнажает зубы.

Розги, трансфигурированные из пера, приятно и уверенно лежат в ладони, и выход у Поттера только один: подчиниться.

Тогда, возможно, Снейп не станет слишком усердствовать.

— Закатайте мантию, — ещё раз повторяет он, пряча удовольствие, которое омывает его на этих словах, — и обопритесь о стол.

— Экспеллиармус! — отчаянно выдыхает тот.

Его голос даёт петуха, и заклинание разбивается о щит Снейпа.

Снейп вдруг понимает: Поттер будет драться даже сейчас, без шансов против него и Амбридж за дверью кабинета — вряд ли она ушла. Плечи Поттера острыми углами торчат вверх.

"Кто хочет посмотреть, как я сниму с Нюниуса подштанники?"

Снейпу пора улыбнуться торжеству страведливости, но в горле встаёт кислый мерзкий комок.

Без объяснений Снейп влетает в подсобку класса и едва успевает наклониться над раковиной.

Грязно-жёлтая справедливость пахнет непереваренным мясом.

Снейп разжимает хватку, упуская розги на пол, и вытирает потную ладонь о мантию.

Он вспоминает, что не поставил Заглушающее, когда выходит и Поттер шокированно смотрит на него.

— Во второй раз вам повезёт меньше, Поттер, — говорит он, чтобы что-то сказать.

Разумеется, Поттер не верит ему.


	35. PG-13; слэш; ГП/СС; 210 слов

**Автор** : Anaquilibria  
**Категория** : слэш  
**Пейринг/Персонажи** : Гарри Поттер/Северус Снейп; де-факто пейринг несколько другой, но это спойлер  
**Рейтинг** : PG-13  
**Жанр** : драма, ангст  
**Размер** : 210 слов  
**Краткое содержание** : По заявке L0: "СС/ГП или ГП/СС, слэш. Кто-то (не важно, кто именно) произносит в постели неверное имя".  
**Предупреждения** : штампы  
**От автора** : Было написано на фест однострочников в дайри-соо "Snape/Harry" в марте 2017, но вспомнила только сейчас.

Снейп давно догадывается о чём-то подобном.

Впрочем, догадываться и знать — разные вещи. Снейп утешает себя этим, когда у Гарри меняется взгляд и привычки. Он слишком долго живёт с Гарри, чтобы не заметить перемены в поведении: как будто Гарри только делает вид, что всё как обычно.

Дьявол проявляется в деталях. Гарри худеет; кончики его пальцев холодные и липкие, когда он касается Снейпа. Снейп пытается держать его до последнего, но находит всё больше и больше подтверждений своей догадке.

Снейп молчит, когда понимает, что это — только между ними двоими, и теперь он должен справиться сам; он — не Мальчик, Который Выжил, о нём нет пророчеств, и, даже расскажи он кому-нибудь, никто не сможет помочь. Ночью Снейпу снится, что его рот зашит, а шрам на руке распорот.

В последнюю ночь — ночь, когда всё обрушивается — худое, белое тело Гарри почти светится в темноте. Снейп лежит на постели, и мысли путаются, а руки не шевелятся; Гарри сделал мне чай, думает он, чай, как раньше, и я принял его, может быть, я знал. Может быть, я хотел.

Остаток мыслей теряется в тумане.

Гарри наклоняется над ним, и Снейп раньше чувствует, чем видит, как на руке из-под шрама расползается чёрное пятно черепа со змеёй; неровные контуры изорваны шрамом.

— Том, — говорит Снейп, едва ворочая языком.

Человек, когда-то бывший Гарри, улыбается.


	36. G; слэш; СС/ГП; 226 слов

**Автор** : Anaquilibria  
**Категория** : слэш  
**Пейринг/Персонажи** : Северус Снейп/Гарри Поттер  
**Рейтинг** : G  
**Жанр** : общий, романс  
**Размер** : 226 слов  
**Краткое содержание** : По заявке: "ВК-35. СС/ГП или ГП;СС, пре-слэш, слэш. Спина к спине, плечом к плечу".  
**От автора** : Было написано на фест однострочников в дайри-соо "Snape/Harry" в марте 2017, но вспомнила только сейчас.

Гарри не поворачивается к темноте спиной.

Он может возиться в кровати сколько угодно, сбивая простыню, укрываясь одеялом и отбрасывая его, но если вокруг темно, темнота пристально смотрит на него, и её взгляд щекочет лопатки.

Тогда Гарри лежит без сна, напряжённый, уверяя себя, что за ним никого нет и его спальня безопасна. Желание обернуться звенит в нём; это странное зудящее чувство нарастает, и Гарри кажется, что за его спиной может быть кто угодно — давно мёртвый Волдеморт, давно мёртвый Дамблдор.

Каждый раз Гарри рано или поздно не выдерживает и оборачивается. Он всматривается в пустую тёмную стену; конечно, там никого нет.

Он пробует включать свет, но это не помогает — тишина в комнате становится угрожающей.

Северус не говорит об этом, но Гарри знает, что он чувствует то же самое.

Когда они спят вместе, Северус не оборачивается к нему. Они лежат спина к спине, плечом к плечу; Гарри чувствует холодные ноги Северуса и углы его локтей. В беззвучной темноте спальни Гарри и Северус — два прибившихся друг к другу обломка: обломок, отмеченный молнией, обломок, рассечённый поперёк, — и рядом они становятся чуть более целыми.

Северус закрывает спину Гарри от темноты, и Гарри может уснуть. Гарри закрывает спину Северуса от темноты, и Северус может уснуть. Вместе их обломки — странный, хрупкий механизм, работающий в обе стороны. Гарри очень надеется, что этот механизм не рассыплется.

Спина Северуса, прижатая к его спине, позволяет ему поверить в это.


	37. "Неизвестный ингредиент"; PG-13; гет; СС/ЛЛП; 862 слова

**Название** : Неизвестный ингредиент  
**Автор** : Anaquilibria  
**Бета** : Короткий Хвост  
**Категория** : гет  
**Пейринг/Персонажи** : Северус Снейп/Лили Поттер-младшая  
**Рейтинг** : PG-13  
**Жанр** : романс  
**Размер** : 862 слова  
**Краткое содержание** : К чему приводит привычка пробовать на вкус неизвестные ингредиенты. **Предупреждения** : далёкий постканон; Снейп, как водится, уполз  
**От автора** : Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды геронтофилии. И всё-таки стоит помнить о технике безопасности и думать, прежде чем тянуть что-то в рот. 

За спиной закрывается проход в стене.

Входя на Диагон-аллею, Лили каждый раз как будто снова становится ребёнком, впервые увидевшим её; это — как самая волшебная сказка, даже воздух здесь кажется другим, густым и вкусным, и пахнет выпечкой из кафе мадам Паддифут. Люди в мантиях и остроконечных шляпах косятся на Лили — может, потому, что узнают дочь Гарри Поттера, может, потому, что на ней вместо мантии джинсы и блузка. Не обращая внимания, Лили радостно втягивается в поток людей, на ходу вспоминая, куда ей нужно.

Из кармана раздаётся писк. Лили вытаскивает телефон и ещё успевает мельком увидеть заставку, прежде чем экран ожидаемо гаснет: здесь, в месте с такой концентрацией многолетней магии, никакая электроника не работает.

Впереди виднеется знакомая вывеска «Слаг энд Джиггерс», обновлённая и подкрашенная по сравнению с той, что помнит Лили, и Лили поворачивает туда.

У «Слаг энд Джиггерс» не так давно сменился владелец — кто-то из Хогвартса, Лили только слышала краем уха, раньше поставками туда занималась Роуз, но она вернётся из отпуска ещё нескоро, — и теперь некоторые документы нужно подписать снова, а совиной почте в этом вопросе лучше не доверять.

Колокольчик над дверью негромко звенит, и дверь бесшумно захлопывается.

Магазин пуст.

— Здравствуйте? — зовёт Лили, оглядываясь.

Внутри магазин по-прежнему такой же мрачный, как и в те времена, когда она училась в Хогвартсе: поскрипывающий пол, тёмные стены сверху донизу в полках с ингредиентами, — но раньше Лили даже не догадывалась, какие здесь, оказывается, большие окна; теперь, когда они не завешены тяжёлыми пыльными занавесками, свет проникает в каждый угол небольшой комнаты. Здесь... красиво, и Лили с удовольствием вдыхает горьковатый запах высушенных трав.

За маленькой дверью подсобки позади прилавка слышны шаги.

— Здравствуйте... а, мисс Поттер.

И Лили видит Снейпа.

Он почти не изменился, разве что седины в волосах прибавилось; морщины на его лице кажутся глубже, и весь он как будто сложен из жёсткой бумаги, из линий и заломов.

— О. Здравствуйте, профессор.

— Уже, к счастью, нет. Чем обязан?

Лили понимает, что пялится, и быстро отводит взгляд, достаёт из сумки папку с документами, чувствуя, как краснеют уши.

— «Феникс Лаб». Мы поставляем вам ингредиенты, и так как вы новый владелец, нам нужно заново подписать вот это.

Снейп кивает и молча читает бумаги. Пользуясь тем, что он не смотрит на неё, Лили продолжает его разглядывать, словно она снова девчонка, влюблённая в старого преподавателя, а Роуз подхихикивает над ней, клятвенно обещая молчать.

Интересно, знал ли сам Снейп? Вряд ли её слабые попытки окклюменции могли обмануть его.

Снейп расписывается пером и подтверждает подпись взмахом палочки.

— Расскажите, чем вы занимаетесь, мисс Поттер, — вдруг говорит Снейп, поднимая голову. — От вас давно никто ничего не слышал.

Лили понимает, что это правда: чем дальше, тем больше она отстраняется от этого замкнутого сказочного мира, на который хорошо смотреть со стороны восторженным гостем, но в котором совершенно не хочется жить; всякий раз, возвращаясь из Лондона в Хогвартс, она чувствовала себя жучком в янтаре и в итоге просто не смогла остаться так, застыв во времени.

— Где я работаю, вы уже знаете, — улыбается она. — Почти не прикасаюсь к ингредиентам. Координирую поставки. Скучно, зато хватает времени на себя.

— Вам нельзя давать в руки ингредиенты, — хмыкает Снейп, впрочем, беззлобно. — Не знаю никого, кто так же наплевательски относился бы к технике безопасности.

— А сами-то, — фыркает Лили, прежде чем успевает подумать, но Снейп, как ни странно, только изгибает край губ в почти улыбке.

Тогда, в Хогвартсе, Лили ничего не могла поделать с привычкой пробовать незнакомые ингредиенты на вкус; она, конечно, делала это, только если была уверена в их относительной безопасности, но Снейп всё равно сначала жутко ругался и снимал баллы. Потом почти перестал — Лили научилась не попадаться. А в конце седьмого курса Снейп позвал её в ученицы, и Лили отказалась.

Это был один из тех редких случаев, когда Лили плакала не от злости или бессилия; тогда она уже понимала, что не сможет остаться в Хогвартсе, и Роуз звала её с собой в «Феникс».

Сейчас Лили кажется, что тот отказ висит в воздухе между ней и Снейпом, колючий и кислый, как разбавленное водой купоросное масло.

«Я скучаю, — хочет сказать она, — скучаю по вам и по зельям, я бы не выбрала иначе, даже будь у меня хроноворот, но я всё равно очень скучаю».

Вместо этого она рассказывает что-то ничего не значащее про внешний мир, «Феникс», маму, отца и братьев; но когда она тянется к телефону проверить время, она вспоминает, что телефон выключен, и это отрезвляет её.

— Мне, наверное, пора идти, — неловко говорит она.

Кивнув, Снейп встаёт со стула за прилавком:

— До встречи, мисс Поттер.

Всё, что ей осталось, — повернуться и уйти.

Она пытается разглядеть в лице Снейпа хоть немного того, что чувствует сама, но Снейп, как всегда, — непрозрачная колба с притёртой пробкой.

Дурацкая привычка пробовать на вкус неизвестные ингредиенты.

С этой мыслью она тянется вперёд и легко касается губами губ Снейпа.

Когда она отстраняется, Снейп смотрит на неё по-настоящему ошарашенно, никогда раньше она не видела у него такого выражения — и она замирает в том оцепенении, которое бывает за долю секунды до взрыва котла.

А потом Снейп осторожно касается её лица обеими руками, кончики его пальцев холодные и шершавые, его лицо вдруг становится совсем близко — и он целует её в ответ.

Похоже, Лили только что здорово усложнила им обоим жизнь.

С другой стороны — и, возможно, именно это в конце концов привело её сюда — настоящий зельевар никогда не пасует перед новыми реакциями.


End file.
